Ninjago: Legacy
:You may be looking for the first episode of the Ninjago: Decoded mini-series. Ninjago: Legacy is a sub-theme of Ninjago dedicated to re-imagining concepts used in classic sets. The first wave released in winter/early 2019 (January 1, 2019 in most countries), consisting of sets from Season 1 and Season 2. The second wave released in winter/early 2020, consisting of sets from Season 2, Season 3, and Season 4. Sets Winter 2019 *70665 Samurai Mech (Featured in Season 1) *70666 The Golden Dragon (Featured in Season 2) *70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile (Featured in Season 1) *70668 Jay's Storm Fighter (Featured in Season 1) *70669 Cole's Earth Driller (Featured in Season 2) *70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu (Featured in Season 1) *70679 The Ultra Dragon (Featured in Season 1) *70680 Monastery Training (Featured in Season 1) *853899 Lloyd's Kendo Training Pod Spinners *70659 Spinjitzu Kai *70660 Spinjitzu Jay *70661 Spinjitzu Zane *70662 Spinjitzu Cole *70663 Spinjitzu Nya & Wu *70664 Spinjitzu Lloyd vs Garmadon Polybags *30533 Sam-X *30534 Ninja Workout *30535 Fire Flight *30536 Combo Charger Winter 2020 *71699 Thunder Raider (Featured in Season 3) *71700 Jungle Raider (Featured in Season 4) *71701 Kai’s Fire Dragon (Featured in Season 1) *71702 Golden Mech (Featured in Season 2) Summer 2020 *71703 Lightning Jet Battlehttps://www.pricevortex.com/ *71704 Kai Fighter (Featured in Season 3) *71705 Destiny's Bounty Minifigure Packs *40374 Golden Zane Minifigure Accessory Set (Featured in Season 3) Notes *This is the first wave of Ninjago sets not to be subtitled "Masters of Spinjitzu." *Rather than adapt a specific season, these sets honor the franchise's early history, the first wave being made to celebrate the television show's tenth season and "100th episode." **However, this doesn't make the sets completely inconsequential or irrelevant to the show. Season 10: March of the Oni features the reconstruction of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, complete with a special mural recounting the Ninja's history. Some of the mural's drawings depict moments containing aspects from these sets. These scenes were adapted into a series of shorts titled "Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu," each short serving to advertise a specific "Legacy" set. **The Ninja use their Legacy 2019 suits in Season 10, and the new designs of the Golden Weapons in Season 10 are based off the designs in the sets. 70669 Cole's Earth Driller is featured heavily in Season 10, and 70666 The Golden Dragon makes an appearance in the last episode of the season. *The 2019 sets make appearances in the Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu mini-series. **70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu appears in all the episodes of Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu. It also appears throughout March of the Oni. **70666 The Golden Dragon and 70679 The Ultra Dragon appear in the second episode, "Green and Gold." **70669 Cole's Earth Driller appears in the third episode, "The Weekend Drill." It also appears in March of the Oni. **70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile appear in the fourth episode, "Elemental Rider." **70668 Jay's Storm Fighter appears in the fifth episode, "Blue Lightning," and a brief appearance in the fourth episode, "Elemental Rider." **70665 Samurai Mech appears in the final episode, "Samurai X-Treme." **70680 Monastery Training doesn't appear in Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu. *As a nod to the 2011 wave, Kai is the mascot of the 2019 and 2020 sets, albeit without his signature scar. This is similar to how the original boxes also did not have his scar. *In 70665 Samurai Mech and 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu, it shows the Skulkin as the villains. **71701 Kai’s Fire Dragon is a set with no Skulkin in it, but it includes Garmadon with his appearance from the Pilot Episodes, suggesting the Skulkin as the set's villainous faction. *In 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile, 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter, and 70679 The Ultra Dragon, it shows the Serpentine as the villains. **70680 Monastery Training is the only set with no villain, as Kai and Nya are training. *In 70666 The Golden Dragon, 70669 Cole's Earth Driller and 71702 Golden Mech, it shows the Stone Army as the villains. *In 71699 Thunder Raider and 40374 Golden Zane Minifigure Accessory Set shows the Nindroids as the villains. *Despite including no villain, 71700 Jungle Raider suggests the Anacondrai Cultists as the villains. *When asked if they could release the cancelled Serpentine Train set, LEGO stated that it is possible.https://twitter.com/lego_group/status/1131846917447667712?s=21 *On the LEGO Ambassador Network, an interview with Tommy Andreasen, Tommy Kalmar, and Michael Svane Knap was posted where they discuss the Legacy of Ninjago, and it is said that there is "still mountains of LEGO NINJAGO stuff to do."https://lan.lego.com/news/overview/the-legacy-of-lego-ninjago-r210/ Videos NINJAGO Legacy Moment – LEGO NINJAGO – Epic Action Moments to Remember We Are Ninjago! – LEGO NINJAGO – History Video Gallery Sets: Wave 1 70665 Samurai Mech Box.jpg|70665 Samurai Mech 70666 The Golden Dragon Box.jpg|70666 The Golden Dragon 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle and Zane's Snowmobile Box.jpg|70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter Box.jpg|70668 Jay's Storm Fighter 70669 Cole's Earth Driller Box.jpg|70669 Cole's Earth Driller 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu Box.jpg|70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu 70679 The Ultra Dragon Box.jpg|70679 The Ultra Dragon 70680 Monastery Training Box.jpg|70680 Monastery Training 853899LloydKendoPod.png|853899 Lloyd's Kendo Training Pod Sets: Wave 2 40374 LEGO Ninjago 2020 Minifigure Set.PNG|40374 Golden Zane Minifigure Accessory Set 71699 Thunder Raider Box.jpg|71699 Thunder Raider Legacy Jungle Raider .jpg|71700 Jungle Raider 71701 Kai's Fire Dragon Box.jpg|71701 Kai’s Fire Dragon Lego-ninjago2020-71702-003.jpg|71702 Golden Mech Spinners 70659 Spinjitzu Kai Box.png|70659 Spinjitzu Kai 70660 Spinjitzu Jay Box.jpg|70660 Spinjitzu Jay 70661 Spinjitzu Zane Box.jpg|70661 Spinjitzu Zane 70662 Spinjitzu Cole Box.jpg|70662 Spinjitzu Cole 70663 Spinjitzu Nya and Wu Box.png|70663 Spinjitzu Nya & Wu 70664 Spinjitzu Lloyd Vs. Garmadon Box.jpg|70664 Spinjitzu Lloyd vs Garmadon Polybags 30533 Sam-X Polybag.jpg|30533 Sam-X 30534 Ninja Workout Polybag.jpg|30534 Ninja Workout 30535 Fire Flight Polybag.jpg|30535 Fire Flight 30536-1.jpg|30536 Combo Charger Minifigures Ninja and Allies Legacy Kai Minifigure.png|Kai (30535, 70659, 70667, 70669, 70670, 70680, 71701) Legacy Cole Minifigure.png|Cole (70662, 70669, 70670) Legacy Wave 2 Cole Minifigure.png|Cole (71699) Legacy Jay Minifigure.png|Jay (70660, 70668, 70670) Legacy Wave 2 Jay Minifigure.png|Jay (71699) Legacy Lloyd Minifigure.png|Lloyd - Green Ninja) (30534, 70664, 70670, 70679; 853899 in Kendo Training Outfit) Legacy Golden Lloyd Minifigure.jpg|Lloyd - Golden Ninja (70666, 71702) Legacy Wave 2 Lloyd Minifigure.png|Lloyd (71699, 71700) Legacy Nya Minifigure.png|Nya (70663, 70665, 70668, 70670, 70680) Legacy Zane Minifigure.png|Zane (70661, 70667, 70670) Legacy Wu Minifigure.png|Wu (70663, 70670, 70679, 71702) Legacy Garmadon Minifigure.PNG|Garmadon (70664, 70679) Villains Venomari Legacy Lasha Minifigure.png|Lasha (70667, 70668, 70679) Legacy Spitta Minifigure.png|Spitta (70667, 70679) Anacondrai Legacy Pythor Minifigure 2.png|Pythor (70668, 70679) Stone Army Legacy General Kozu Minifigure 2.png|General Kozu (71702) 70669 Cole's Earth Driller 4.png|The Giant Stone Warrior (70669) Legacy Stone Scout Tall Minifigure 2.png|A Stone Scout (70666, 70669, 71702) Legacy Stone Warrior Minifigure 2.png|A Stone Warrior (70669) Stone Army/Nindroids Legacy Overlord Minifigure.png|The Overlord (70666, 71699) Nindroids Legacy Nindroid Warrior Minifigure.png|Nindroid Warrior (71699, 40374) References Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:2020 Category:2020 Sets Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements